I miss you Usagi-san I need you
by SpoopyLevi
Summary: Usagi-san hasn't really talked to me... I miss his touch and his voice. I hope he didn't leave me or break up with me. He just ignores me now and it's really annoying
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

This one of my first fanfics so please leave a review on how I could write better content. I'm going to try and get the other chapters up as soon as possible.

So yeah…

Umm…

All rights are to go to the original owners of the manga, I just love the series. I don't own any of the characters…. Unfortunately.

And sorry for my Australian spelling… plz don't hate me

Misaki's POV

Usagi-san hasn't really spoken to me in the last few weeks; I'm really worried about him. All he does is pace around the condo mumbling things under his breath; I think Aikawa has been really strict, but Usagi-san doesn't touch me like he usually does. Did I say something or do something to annoy or bother him... I really hope I didn't bother him; I miss Usagi touching me and kissing me, not that I would ever admit that to him. I sigh as I push those silly thoughts aside; he always said that I think the stupidest things when he leaves me… alone…

I sit up rubbing my head with my hand; I slowly stand up hearing the front door click open meaning that Usagi-san was home. I quickly rushed up the stairs ignoring what he always said about being careful on the stairs. I quickly grab my clothes and towel from my room and walk back to the bathroom. Usagi walks into the main area as I close the bathroom door without locking it, silently wishing that he would join me. I hear light footsteps from downstairs as I fill the bathtub with hot water, the steam rises as I strip my clothes and throw them on the floor. I hear the footsteps again coming up the stairs; they stop outside the bathroom as I hear the door handle turn, but it stops as I hear him sigh and walk off to his office.

'Why doesn't he want to see me? Does he not like me anymore?' I wonder as I lower myself into the bathtub, gasping at how the hot water feels on my body. 'Maybe he found someone else… Why doesn't he touch me like usual or even talk to me?' I kept on thinking about this as I slowly leaned further back into the bath so that my mouth was under water. I blew a few bubbles while I thought of different things, 'He hasn't touched me in… well forever… I miss they ways he touched me and made me blush, kissing me until I gave up on struggling. The way he whispered sexual things into my ear as he made love to me… But why did he stop? Well I at least hope he remembers that it's my birthday tomorrow… I hope.'

Usagi's POV

I've had meetings all day none stop, it's relentless having to sit there listening to the boring speakers. Ugh what a drag, I hope Misaki's okay I haven't really been able to talk to him or see him… I hope he's okay. The elevator dings as I reach my floor, I reach for my keys in my jacket pocket. Slowly unlocking the door with a prominent *click*, I hear hurried footsteps up the staircase as I walk in. I then hear footsteps again and then the slam of a door. I sigh 'he must be avoiding me, I can't help that I'm busy when he has days off and that Aikawa won't lay off on my schedule.' I think as I walk into the living room draping my jacket over the back of a couch.

I hear the water running from upstairs, 'I really want to join him right now….' I think again shaking my head as I climb the stairs, Aikawa would kill me if I didn't get these deadlines done. I walk past the bathroom door as I hear Misaki gasp, I reach for the door handle expecting it to be locked, but to my surprise it's not. 'I really want to join him,' I think to myself as I slowly turn the door handle, 'But Aikawa will kill me, I'll finish my work then see my precious.' I sigh as I decide leaving the door, skulking back to my office. Books are still scattered on the floor from when I had to take out some anger, I sit down at my desk opening up my laptop. Nothing comes to mind as I open up the document, I can't think of anything to write… 'But why? I had plenty of ideas….' I shut my laptop again as I hear moans and gasps from somewhere, "Misaki…" I murmur, "Oh, god I miss him so much."

Misaki's POV

'I miss Usagi, I miss him so much…' I think, 'I probably shouldn't so this, but I'm sexually frustrated soooo… why n—ot.' I think as I slowly trail my hand down my slender frame, brushing against my semi hard member, I gasp at the sudden feeling. I groan wanting more as I pinch the tip of my member, slowly tracing a finger from the tip to the base slowly rolling my balls as well. Moaning with the sudden friction I start to pant Usagi's name imagining that he was here. I start to pump up and down my hardening member, as I grow hungrier for this pleasure; it's my most favourite feeling in the world as I pump up and down, moaning and gasping. My breaths grow heavier and deeper as I reach my climax moaning and panting Usagi's name over and over again. I hear footsteps again as I suddenly reach my climax; my eyes loll back as white spots dance across my vision. I'm still panting as I see the sickly bitter fluid floats to the surface of the water.

The footsteps stop outside the bathroom again as I stay dead silent, hoping that Usagi-san will leave for a bit longer to wallow in pleasure. I hear the footsteps stop again and retrace back to where they came from. I quickly get out of the tub, drying myself and slipping on a pair of light green pajama bottoms, 'shoot I forgot my pajama top, damn!' I think as I sneak out of the bathroom not wanting to be caught by Usagi-san. I scamper back to my bedroom and jump onto my bed with a *thud*. I lay there for a bit before snuggling under my sheets and surrendering to my need for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi's POV

I walk towards the moans and gasps, as I listen close I hear them calling my name. Misaki's sweet voice panting and calling my name as the water splashes and slops around the tub. I can hear his beautiful voice calling in higher moans as he reaches his end; I reach for the door handle… again. I turn it slowly again as Misaki cries out in pleasure at his release, I curse under my breath for missing that. I put my ear to the door and hear him murmuring and panting, and then he goes silent. 'Why did he go silent, maybe he's avoiding seeing me, but… why?' I think, realizing that he doesn't want to see me I slowly move off to my bedroom closing the door and flopping onto my bed. I sigh as I hear the bathroom door open and the light footsteps of my lover walk away; I hug Suzuki wishing it were my precious Misaki.

After 10 minutes of lying on my bed with my arms wrapped around Suzuki, I sigh and get up stepping over the train tracks and walking out of my room closing the door softly. I walk towards Misaki's room, with much hesitation I slowly open his door stepping inside his tidy room compared to my room. Misaki had fallen asleep, 'Gosh, he looks so adorable with his delectably soft upper body on display, his hair messed up and his mouth agape with drool running down his chin… Man I could just eat him up.' I think as I lay next to Misaki, wrapping my arms around Misaki's warm body. Misaki unconsciously snuggles up to me, "Misaki…" I breathe out, as I smell his hair snuggling closer to him. I slowly feel my eyes beginning to droop as I give into the need of sleep; I begin to nod off with a small smile on my face.

Misaki's POV

There's a weight on my just, it's sort of hard to breathe; I slowly crack open my eyes to the light coming in through the window. 'I'm awake so why won't the weight go away?' I think as my eyes start to readjust to the light I see the familiar silver hair lying on my pale chest. I pull my hand up to try and push it away thinking that it's not real, 'It's not real Usagi hates me, he doesn't love me… he doesn't love me anymore…' I think as I feel tears build up, I struggle under the heavy body as I try and escape from the arms he has wrapped around me. "Let go of me!" I yell as I try and push the sleeping man off of me, at to no prevail he doesn't budge. "Get off of me you bastard!" I yell at him again as he slowly opens his violet eyes, he looks at me sleepily as I try and pry the arms around me body off.

"I said get off you jerk!" I yell again, he looks at me with a little shock. He moves over me and sits over my crotch, unlatching the arms that were wrapped around me. He's still looking at me in shock, but also in amusement, "Jerk, get off of me Akihiko!" I yell at the top of my lungs, he stares back in shock 'I never call him Akihiko, why did I just call him Akihiko?' I think regretting what I said; he looks at me with a hurt expression. "You jerk, you think you can just mooch up to me just because it's my birthday? You fucking jerk, GET OFF" I yell at him, he again looks more hurt as I notice his perfect violet eyes well up with tears.

'Oh, shit I've done it now' I think as he tries to talk, but fails as he buries his head in my chest. "Misaki… Misaki… I'm sor—ry…" he sobs quietly into my chest after a while. I feel the wet drops escape my eyes as he says this a little part of my heart breaking; I dry my eyes with my hand. I sit up, Usagi allows me to move enough to rest my back on the headboard. I move his head with my hands so that I can look at his face, his silver hair a mess and his eyes outlined by black bags from no sleep and the red around his eyes. His perfect violet eyes slowly spilling tears, he moves off of me and skulks out of the room without another word. I stare at the door; saying nothing when I really wanted to say that "I… lo—v-e… y—ou… Usagi…" I say to the door staring at it shedding tears again, as I feel a twang in my heart. 'I love you Usagi… I didn't mean to say those things… I really love you…I'm sorry…' I think burrowing into the covers.

Usagi's POV

I feel Misaki stirring under me and yelling at me, but I can't make out the word. "I said get off you jerk!" He yells as I look at him in shock, his eyes burning with anger. I move unlatching my arms from around his waist so that I can sit up, sitting over his crotch I feel his member awakening, but ignore it as I stare at him with a little amusement now. "Jerk, get off of me Akihiko!" He yells, I look at him in disbelief, 'He never calls me Akihiko, never. Why would he call me Akihiko now?' I look at him feeling tears well up behind my eyes as I stare at him with a hurt expression as I feel my heart twang. "You jerk, you think you can just mooch up to me just because it's my birthday? You fucking jerk, GET OFF" He yells as my tears begin to spill from over my eyes, dropping onto his pale skin as I bury my head into his chest sobbing like a child. "Misaki… Misaki… I'm sor—ry…" I sob quietly, 'I forgot my precious Misaki's birthday… How? How could I forget?… How?' I think as sob clutching at the sheets.

I feel Misaki move and I allow him to, 'How did I forget? How could I ever forget?'

I think again still sobbing, Misaki lifts up my head that suddenly feels heavier. I really didn't want Misaki to see me like this; he looks at me studying my features staring into my heart. I feel it break as I start to move, not wanting him to see me like this. I skulk out the room leaving a dumbfounded my Misaki… no my precious Misaki… no the love of my life… my whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki's POV

I stare at the closed door for a while wishing that Usagi would come back in and wrap me in his warm embrace, 'That's not going to happen now that I yelled at him and… hurt him, I didn't mean to… I was just mad and I couldn't stop…Why can't I take it back?' I think as I feel silent tears trickle down my face; I put a hand over my heart, 'Why does it hurt so much?' "Usagi-san… Usagi-san… Usagi…" I cry quietly as I pull the covers over my head cocooning myself in my covers. I close my eyes trying to sleep, but I can't get the sweet release from the madness of this all. After 5 minutes of sobbing into the pillow I finally close my eyes and drift off into sleep. 'I need you Usagi… So where are you… I miss you…'

Usagi's POV

'Why did I leave him like that? I know it hurts to hear that, but why did I leave him?' I think laying our… no my bed in a heap, the tears slowly soaking into the sheets. 'But why did he say that? And how could I forget my precious Misaki's birthday? Maybe I should talk to him? But that might make it worse. Should I give him space? But that might make it worse…' I think as my hands run through my hair. My tears finally stop falling and I'm left with puffy red eyes and slight black bags from not enough sleep. I slowly sit up on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, grabbing at my hair pulling at it slightly. I sigh in frustration as I stand up and walk over to my door, 'What should I do?' I think as I open the door and walk down stairs. I plop down on the couch wrapping Suzuki into a huge hug, 'If only it was Misaki…'

I hear knocking on the door, but it doesn't matter to me. I hear it again and again, I sigh again in annoyance and frustration. The knocking gets louder until it sounds like someone is trying to kick down the door. I stand up and walk over to the door, as I open it I grow at whoevers behind it. Aikawa stands there staring at me with her usual 'I'm going to kill you, because you didn't finish your work' stare. "Go away," I say bluntly closing the door again, but she catches and slams the door into the wall on my side. She storms in and starts yelling at me, but I really couldn't care less at what she was saying. She grabs my collar and pulls me down, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" She yells into my ear, I pull her hands off of my collar and push her into the wall growling at her again "Get out!" I say again, she looks up at me with surprise. I run my hand through my hair in annoyance and frustration as I growl at her to get out. She's still looking at me dumbfounded that I would do something like that, I sigh in annoyance. "Did you not hear me, I said get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell at her pushing her out the door, slamming it after.

Misaki's POV

I groan as the yelling coming from downstairs wakes me, I slowly rub my eyes sitting up. The yelling goes silent for a moment, "HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" yelled out I flinch out of instinct, 'Usagi must be mad, maybe I shouldn't bother him at the moment…' I think as I sit up stretching my arms, I look at my alarm clock as the door slams and I jump off my bed. I scramble back up to sit on my bed, 'Who was he talking to though? It could be Aikawa, but he wouldn't talk to Aikawa like that… Would he?' I think as I stand up going to my bedroom door, listening for Usagi or any other sounds. I don't hear anything so I slowly crack the door open, I peek through the crack seeing Usagi lighting a cigarette downstairs. 'I don't really want to talk to him after that, I should give him some space…' I close the door softly; I lean on the door slowly sliding down it. I sigh as I remember I'm to blame for hurting him like this, then again he didn't have to ignore me like that.

After a few minutes being stuck in my thoughts I hear glass shattering, I stand up opening the door; I hear glass shatter again as I run down the stairs. I see Usagi throwing plates and glasses at the floor, I can see the anger in his face as he snarls and shatters another one on the floor. "Usami-san stop, you're going to hurt yourself doing that!" I yell at him, as he hears it he turns to face me; his bangs cover his eyes now as he looks at the floor. I smell alcohol in the air and the smell of cigarettes lingering in the air. "Usami-san are you ok-ay? Maybe you should cut back on the cigar-"I was cut off by the sound of Usagi collapsing to the ground, I run over to him seeing blood seeping from his cut hands. I put a hand over my mouth as I stifle a scream. 'Why would you do this Usagi-san?'


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki's POV

'Why would Usagi do this…. Why would he do this? Is it because of... Me?' I thought as I stared at Usagi, slightly trembling. 'I did this… I know I did… But… How?'

1 Month Earlier…

*Ring*

*Ring*

I flip open my phone and answer, "Hello, this is Misaki." Trying to sound calm and not freak out about Ijuuin calling me, "Ijuuin-sensei, are you there?" I ask, "Ah, Takahashi-kun I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for a bit, if you weren't busy or anything. It's just rare for me to find days off… There not as enjoyable without having another person with me." Ijuuin finally replied with his usual cool and calm tone, I stood there for a moment not saying anything. "Takahashi-kun are you there still?" he asked as I snapped back to reality, "Ah, I don't know—" I trailed off as I heard Usagi yell out in frustration, "You can bring along your friend from the book signing if you'd like…" He said after chuckling at how Usagi was yelling out, I put my hand over the microphone in the phone and yelled up to Usagi, "Usagi-san would you please keep it down…"

"It seems like Usami-sensei's not having much luck, with what ever he's doing." Ijuuin said still chuckling, "I'll just check with Todo first and then get back to you…" I replied sounding a little too enthusiastic and jumpy, "Get back to me soon then, see ya." Ijuuin said before hanging up, I still stood there with my mouth agape, 'Usagi-san's not going to like this, he won't let me go if I tell him…But he'll get mad if I don't tell him… What should I do?'

I quickly text Todo asking if he wanted to spend some time at Ijuuin's place, within a second or two I get a reply saying that he has to work. 'Damn it, I really need Todo for moral support if I go, maybe I should just say I have to work… But that means I have to lie to Ijuuin…' I put my phone back into my back pocket and slowly make my way up the stairs to Usagi's office. I feel a dark aura in the area shivering out of fear, before gathering up a bit of courage to knock on the door. "Usagi-san…. Usagi-san…" I say softly while knocking on the door softly, I hear him mutter something that sounds like an invitation to walk into the 'Lion's Den'. I slowly push open the door to see Usagi on the ground with his arms wrapped around Suzuki, books and stray pieces of paper thrown around the room. 'I just cleaned his office.' I think as I sigh in frustration, "Baka, I just cleaned you office yesterday!" I yell at him before realizing that I probably just woke him up, my eyes widen in fear as I realize.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm soooo busy at the moment.  
But I will make up for it in the later chapters, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki's POV

I feel something weighing on my chest pulling me out of my thoughts, as I feel the hot tears building up in my eyes. I see the silvery locks of the author on my chest leaning on me; I start to stroke his hair attempting to distract myself from the blood. I close my eyes hoping that this is just a cruel nightmare to open them and be in bed snuggling up to him… 'If only I talked to him, instead of yelling at him…' I think as I feel Usagi moving, I open my eyes to see the disheveled form of my lover… no ex-lover. I see the pain behind his beautiful violet eyes, the black bags under his eyes and a grim expression. He lowers his head again pushing himself away, I watch as he attempts to stand on shaky legs. "Wait, Usami-san you're going to hurt yours—" I was cut off by the sound of him falling to his knees on the hardwood floor, "Usami!" I cry out.

"Usami are you okay?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer, 'Please talk to me Usagi-san, I love you still why can't you see this.' "Usami" I say in a more desperate voice, still staring at the author, "Usami" I plead in a softer voice, "Usami, please talk to me. I lo—" I say in a shaky voice slightly catching his attention to then be turned away again. "I love you…" I whisper to myself, but I think he heard me… maybe. I see him start moving again, through teary eyes. I hear him murmur something in a soft voice not understanding it. The silver-haired man stands up again still on shaky legs, but he's steadier. I watch with teary eyes as he stumbles over to the stairs making his way up, as he reaches the top he murmurs something again. Then says it more clearly, "I know…" I would not have missed that for the world, to finally hear him talking to me. He walks into his room shutting his door softly; I still feel the tears trailing down my face not knowing when they had started.

I muffle a cry as I look at the blood on the floor and the broken dishes, seeing the bottles of alcohol and the damage he had done. I start to gather my strength again as I sit up hoping that Usagi was okay. I start to clear up the glass, cutting myself once or twice. I quickly wipe up the blood not wanting to see my Usagi bleed like that ever again, no one would want to see the person they love the most like that… ever. I feel dirty and icky after seeing the blood and clearing it up so I decide to take a shower. I walk up towards my room grabbing a towel and some clothes making sure not to forget anything, again. As I open the door to the bathroom I hear the water running, I open the door to see a thick curtain of steam covering the room. 'Usagi!' I hope silently…

1 month earlier…

"Baka, I just cleaned you office yesterday!" I yell at him before realizing that I probably just woke him up, my eyes widen in fear as I realize. He grumbles something about not respecting his elders; he slowly sits up with his head in his hands leaving Suzuki on the ground. "Sorry, for waking you Lord Usagi. Yo—you can go back to sle—" I get cut off by Usagi lunging at me and knocking me onto the ground stealing my lips for a passionate kiss, I still don't know how he managed to magically pin my hands under my back though. "Usagi-san," I whine as he slides his cold fingers under my shirt sliding up my chest, he starts playing with my already hard nipples, I gasp at the sudden sensation. He cuts my moans and gasps short as he steals my lips for another kiss as I wriggle and squirm under his broad form. I feel my cheeks blush a deep reed colour as he starts to nibble on my ears and down my neck as he starts pinching and teasing my hard nubs. I moan harder and start to squirm more as he nibbles on my neck leaving wet patches of saliva on my exposed skin. I try and stifle my moans and other guttural noises escaping my lips. Usagi chuckles as he realizes what I'm doing, "You're so cute Misaki, especially when you try and deny the good feeling of my hands." He whispers in his husky voice, sending shivers down my spine. He straddles me rubbing our crotches together, we both grunt and moan at the friction.

He starts to grind on my crotch, while he slides my shirt over my head. I whine at the lack of pleasure I was enjoying, not that I would admit that though


End file.
